


Every Day

by DominikaDecember



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Flowers, Happy Ending, M/M, post s01e07, the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: Oliver finds out that Conner actually came to apologize with flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I dunno if the hunk at Oliver's place has a name but in my head he is Oliver's brother because they were both adopted. S'all. 
> 
> Hopefully, this will appease my dear fellow colivers. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Do not own any characters.

Oliver came out of the shower with the towel around him and faced the mirror. The hot air from the shower steamed up the glass. Oliver wiped it with his hand and stared for a couple of seconds at his reflection. The little droplets of water dropping from his hair and down his face. That empty feeling still there. The one he got when he heard that damn recording. The one he carried with him all the time, missing a mid twenties hot-shot lawyer in training.

Oliver made some silly faces at himself in the mirror. He heard Sebastian opening the door and talking to someone. He paused mid silly face trying to hear better but the walls muffled the sounds. Although the other voice....sounded familiar. Oliver's heart beat fast, five times per second, at the hope of the voice belonging to the 'I like you. Actually.'. He wanted to go out there and know that he tried to win Oliver back. He wanted to see it with his own eyes. The pathetic attempt he would make to have another go at Oliver's ass.

Oliver looked at his own face again. The desperation quite clear.

Oliver shook his head and put his clothes back on.

It wasn't him at the door. Most likely wasn't him.

He heard Sebastian close the door. Oliver smiled and came out of the bathroom.

"You okay, lil bro?" Oliver couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I'm older than you, punk." He replied and grabbed two plates out of the cupboard. Sebastian was making pancakes for him today. With a brand new spatual for some reason. Their parents always said that the best time to have breakfast food was at 10 o'clock at night. It was one of the most important rules in their lives. "Who was at the door?" Sebastian stilled. Spatula in mid-air.

"Your neighbour. She lost her cat." Oliver nodded before remembering no pets were allowed in the building. Sure, there were hamsters or rabbits but no cats. He glared at his brother's head who was putting the current pancakes on one of the plates.

"Why are you lying to me?" Seb grinned sheepishly.

"It was my drug dealer?"

"Seb, don't make shove that spatula up your ass." Sebastian took a deep breath before putting the spatula down and facing Oliver whose heart started beating fast again. "Was it...?" Silence sat between them. "Why the hell didn't you get me?!"

"Ollie! You have been crying about this guy breaking your heart for weeks. You won't even say his name! I'm your brother. I'm trying to protect you."

"I can protect myself!"

"Oh, yeah. You'd take one look at him with those flowers and the puppy dog eyes and you'd be blowing him right there in the fucking corridor." Oliver sat down on the edge of his couch feeling like he had the air knocked out of him.

"He had flowers?" He asked in a tiny voice. Sebastian bit his lip and looked at his hands in shame. "Connor came here? With flowers?" The realisation dawned on him. "Oh my God. He probably thinks you're my boyfriend! He's probably heart broken! "

"Good. He broke your heart."

"Seb! You have no idea what that means! Connor, he...this is such a huge thing for him! And he...I have to find him."

"Are you insane?" Sebastian crossed his arms. "You find him and what? You're gonna beg him to come back when he should be begging you" Oliver started putting on jeans, grabbed his keys and wallet and went for the door. "Oliver, do you not remember how much he hurt you?"

"Yes. But fuck that. He came here with flowers. Connor 'I don't do boyfriends.' Walsh came here with flowers." He looked at Sebastian filled with hope. "It's....It's like a fucking unicorn. It's rare as hell." He ran down the stairs and hailed a cab. Connor would have probably been on his way back home. At least Oliver prayed that Connor was heading home instead of going to a bar and getting with some random guy. He rattled off Connor's address quickly. He knew it off by heart by now. His heart that was beating furiously. He had this feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, this sense of desperation to get to Connor as soon as possible. To repair the damage that could possibly be fixed.

He gave the cab driver too much money and ran up the stairs when they arrived at Connor's building. Out of breath, he pounded his fist on the door. There was no answer. He pressed his ear against the door trying to hear something. There was a clink. A very nearly unhearable clink. But it was there. Oliver pounded the door again.

"Connor!" He yelled. "Connor, I know you're there!" There was a shuffle, closer to the door and Connor slung it open as soon as Oliver was going to pound it again. Oliver took in his appearance. Eyes red and wide, hair out of place, shirt unbuttoned. "Flowers. My brother. He said you brought me flowers." Oliver got out. He noticed an empty glass on the table behind Connor. Surely a bottle of whisky was going to be found somewhere close by. Connor blinked at him.

"You're here."

"Flowers. Where are my flowers?"

"You're here." Connor said again. Oliver pushed past him into the apartment. Connor closed the door.

"Did you throw them out?" Oliver moved to see the trash but Connor grabbed his hand.

"Oliver." He looked at the other man who couldn't help but grin happilly. "I'll buy you a whole fucking flower shop." Oliver felt a blush grace his face.

"Good. I want my flowers." He mumbled avoiding to look at Connor who was getting closer to him. "I'm not going to forgive you this easily. We're gonna have rules. And boundaries. And we won't fuck other men."

"Promise. I promise." Connor leaned up and kissed Oliver slowly. "I promise." He kissed him again and Oliver couldn't help himself because kissing Connor felt like coming home. Like everything was right.

"And I want flowers." Oliver muttered pulling Connor in by his hips.

"Every day." Connor agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> come and celebrate coliver on my [tumblr](http://dominikadecember.tumblr.com)


End file.
